


gifts of a fox god

by underscor_e



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst, Aran needs a break, Fluff, Fox Deity Kita, Humour, Inarizaki, Love Triangles, M/M, Siblings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscor_e/pseuds/underscor_e
Summary: With a swish of his robes, Shinsuke turned away gracefully, but not before meeting Atsumu’s gaze if only to let him see the flash of the lantern's ethereal light reflected in his curious stare.Osamu and Atsumu Miya run a business locating magical items people request, and deal with spirits to obtain them. They wander onto the Inarizaki shrine this way, not knowing Kita Shinsuke has been looking for meaning in his long life as a revered fox deity.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. at the summit's peak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but not for spring to well up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235474) by [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade). 



Atsumu turned to look over a jagged snowy hill, feeling that freezing wind bite at his face and sweep his damp blond bangs to the side. To his right, Osamu lagged a little behind, barely visible in the blizzard even with his dark jacket and flashlight.

“Oi! Ya better not be tiring out already, Samu. We’ve still,” he huffed, struggling to force his legs through the frozen snow, “got a ways to go.” 

His brother shouted something back at him, but it was lost in frozen white flakes that cut around them. They trekked with care, silently pushing against the force that was determined to keep them from the top of the mountain.

In the distance there was a faint warm glow, the only sign that life existed on this desolate terrain aside from the towering dark pines that surrounded them, hiding the shrieks and calls of foreign animals and monsters alike. 

In those dark pines, Atsumu thought he saw a pair of red eyes, but blinking brought him back to the white reality that faced him, and whatever he dreamt was lost in the shadows behind him. 

Sighing, he looked behind him once more for Osamu, to check he didn’t just disappear into the storm. He wanted to rest and wait for him to catch up, but he knew that the longer they were out in these conditions the more likely it would be that frostbite would set in. 

They didn’t have that much time in the first place, with the sun already close to setting. Still, this was hardly the worst situation they’d found themselves in, and the shrine started to come in view with every hard-earned step. Exhausted but determined, they marched on, inch by inch, until they pulled themselves to the snow-covered red shrine and collapsed on the steps. 

“I thought,” Osamu heaved, panting, “you said this was an easy job.” He shoved the backpack to his side, and rolled over onto his back. 

“Well, I lied.” Atsumu spat back, equally as spent. He was going to be feeling sore for a few days, no doubt. “You wouldn’t have taken it otherwise, and did you see the price for it? Yer would’ve been a goddamn fool to pass it up.” 

It could’ve been said that he had omitted some details of the job, only because Samu was too lazy and boring to ever do something worthwhile. 

“Money, money money.” Osamu cried. “That’s all ya ever think about. And now I’m stuck here with you on this bloody mountain. We haven’t even done negotiations yet.” He rolled to his other side, refusing to look at his twin. 

“Then stand up you lazy pig, and let’s go instead of freezing to death out here.” This earned him a swift kick from Osamu, but they pulled themselves together and entered the wooden doors. 

Inside the shrine, they were greeted with the warmth of aged yellow lanterns illuminating the pure white walls and clean wooden floors. The red interior and scrolls were dated but well-maintained, with the faint smell of old pine mixed with incense that brought the impression of something familiar but sacred. 

Atsumu looked around, and despite the signs the shrine was occupied, there was no one around. “Hello?” He asked, unusually quiet, as if sensing they were being watched. “Who did you say lived here again?” 

Osamu looked drily at him, and shook his head. “You’d be lost without me. Kita-sama, remember? Only of the few fox deities left here in Hyogo. He should be here somewhere.”

Even he looked puzzled, watching the whispering flames of the lanterns bob up and down, as if Kita would emerge from the flames at any moment.  
“Ya got the offerings right? The _correct_ offerings this time, ya hear?” Atsumu asked, half growling at the memory of Osamu’s previous offence. He took off his shoes, put on slippers and looked at the cabinets. No dust. 

Osamu did the same. “That was one time. It’s cause you put my lunch in with them. How was I supposed ta know?” He muttered silently, pulling out some sake and a box of handmade inarizushi. 

A slight wind blew behind them, alerting them both to turn around and peer at the shut wooden door. They looked at each other and quietly put their guard up. 

“Can I help you?” A voice suddenly asked, as both of them whipped around and Atsumu grabbed Osamu's shoulder and pushed him behind. 

A monk, dressed in traditional white and red wear with large billowing sleeves stood before them. Slim pale arms crossed in front of a slight but lean chest, leading them up to short pale hair that turned to ink at the end, framing two cool amber eyes and a small and serious mouth. “I wasn’t expecting visitors at this hour.”

Osamu glanced at the hand on his shoulder, pushing it off to give his brother an expectant look. Atsumu goes first, and puts on an easy smile, making sure it reached his eyes. “Ah ya, this is a bit unexpected, but we called the other day, see? We’re the Miya brothers.” 

The man blinked, cool complexion barely showing slight understanding. “Miya - Yes I remember, something about calling in a favour.” 

He turned his head to the side, eyes still fixated and mouth with a slightly deeper frown. “Still, it is quite late. How about coming back tomorrow?” 

Atsumu is speechless, first with shock then with indignation. 

He opens his mouth to say something impolite, but doesn’t get to because Osamu senses and speaks before he can get a word out. “Well, unfortunately it would be unsafe to climb down right now, so it would _really_ be a great time to speak with Kita-sama.”

“If you insist. My name is Shinsuke," the monk said. "Please follow me.” With a swish of his robes, Shinsuke turned away gracefully, but not before meeting Atsumu’s gaze if only to let him see the flash of the lantern’s ethereal light reflected in his curious stare. 

Shinsuke’s steps made little sound as he floated across the shrine floors, leading them past several rooms of worship, although little could be inside them except for the golden statues that watched on enveloped in shadow. 

Atsumu could feel the spiritual energy of the shrine by the way the floor protested under their heavy feet and how wind followed them down the hall with interest. They passed by a large empty hall decorated with giant calligraphy and a cozy kotasu that Atsumu wanted to use later if he got the chance. He felt a tap on his back, as slowed his pace to match Osamu. 

“This place is strange.” He said in a hushed voice, and Atsumu couldn’t agree more. He also didn’t fight the blizzard just so he could give up and leave. Osamu searched his expression for an answer, and once he found it scowled. 

Despite having the same face, Atsumu never understood how his brother managed to make his look so ugly when he was mad at him. 

Shinsuke stopped before a red door, and dug out a golden key of some sort. Atsumu felt the energy radiating off it and leaned in to get a closer look, but Shinsuke shifted his weight and then he could only hear it click as the monk opened the door. 

“This way.” He gestured, holding it open and motioning them in with a guiding hand. “Kita-sama will see you there.” 

Atsumu searched his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit, but instead found that same blank intensity as before. Nodding, he crept into the room, which was just an elaborate tea room and took his seat on the cool tatami floors. 

Osamu joined him with a focused expression as the red screens were smoothly folded to reveal the deity inside.


	2. tears of a fox god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Kita, and try to strike a deal.

Sitting on a red plush cushion was a young man dressed in a black and white yukata with a red haori draped over his broad muscular shoulders. The red reflected light of the screen tinted his dark skin mahogany, and kind silver eyes looked over both of them as they bowed. The only sign of his supernatural powers were his glossy chocolate fox tail and ears, as well as the intense spiritual energy Atsumu now felt in the room. 

“Rise, please.” He asked softly as Shinsuke served them tea, afterwards taking his place beside the deity. “What brings you here to my shrine this late? I understand yer looking for a favour.” Kita grabbed the cup of tea, and held it, steam curling around the air like a slithering serpent that seemed to stare right at him. 

Osamu looked at the cup with furrowed brows, as if surprised by it. Atsumu nudged him, and Osamu then pulled out the box and sake. “First, we brought gifts if ya would be so kind to accept. Handmade inarizushi with sake is a delicious combination.” Shinsuke silently retrieved the gifts, swiftly storing them away in another room. 

“Thank you, I’m sure it will be a great meal. You two are seeking an item perhaps? I have heard of you from others - yer reputation is impressive.” Kita drank from his cup slowly. Atsumu judged with hope that he wasn’t completely against departing from his possessions. Still, while Kita’s warm smile and demeanor felt comforting, it mismatched with the autumn breeze of the deity’s energy that the room was steeped in. 

“Well, I’m glad our reputation precedes us. We’re looking for the tears of a fox god for a client, and we would be willing to bargain for it.” Atsumu stated, hands tensing around the warm cup with the weight of his question. Kita sat in silence, his smile falling slightly into a deeper expression.

“That would be difficult to acquire indeed, but not impossible. It depends on what you have to bargain for.” He said, after a lengthy pause, Atsumu’s grip on his cup tightens. In terms of bargaining tools, they didn’t have anything very substantial, just cash.

He had hoped they would have chatted more in order to warm them up, but their delay climbing up the mountain meant that they had been rushed. By just this alone, they were going to lose the tears, but he never loses, so he’d have to think of something real quick. 

“The calligraphy in the hall. Are they all yours, Kita-sama? I’ve heard you do calligraphy, and your skill is quite impressive.” Osamu questions, lazy eyes alight with some unknown intent of his. Atsumu doesn’t know where he’s going with this, but if he can pull this off somehow, he’ll buy Osamu pudding for a week. 

Kita blinks, while his tails twitches restlessly on the mat. “Why yes, in fact. I’m glad you liked them.”

“But those works are clearly done by a right-handed artist. You grabbed your cup with your left hand. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are left handed, aren’t you?” Osamu hummed, leaning forward casually but intensely. “I do hope we’re not being deceived, or anything like that.”

Atsumu froze, half stunned by the audacity of his statement and half coming to a realization by truly focusing on the man’s energy. How Osamu could pick that up from the way he held his cup, Atsumu’d never know, but as soon as he said it he knew it to be true. Based on his demeanor, there was no way the presence in the room matched the man before them.

Kita’s frown also twitched now. “That’s quite a strong statement. I do believe you’re mistaken.”

“But he’s not, is he?” Atsumu questioned now, and stared ‘Kita’ in the eye, “Your energy isn’t one of a deity, even though there is no doubt one is here with us.”

His eyes danced around the room, and finally rested on the kneeling figure next to the man. If his assumption was incorrect, he’d be at the very least banned from visiting the temple ever again.

“If it’s not coming from ya, then it has to be coming from him.” Atsumu pointed, as eyes followed his finger’s path towards Shinsuke who was still kneeling on the floor, eyes closed. “Right, Kita-sama?”

The monk sat silently in perfect seiza on the floor, and then elegantly rose in one fluid motion, with the steam from the tea following him and he stood. White dense fog soon dripped from his sleeves as it condensed in the now cold room, swirling rapidly around the figure who’s distorted figure morphed and changed.

All at once, the fog cleared, and the monk stood standing with not one but nine tails, each that same pure white that dipped to black, wearing a more elaborate version of his getup, with silver jewelry that wrapped around his hands and neck. A pair of white ears stuck out of his head, but those same golden eyes now released the ethereal quality that had been hidden before. 

“Impressive. You saw through Aran’s disguise quite easily.” Kita stated, blank face staring at them impassively. The man who had tricked them, Aran, got up quite readily and sat where Kita was sitting, while Kita glided his way to the rest cushion and sat down.

“With all the people coming to the shrine recently, I’m afraid this was a necessary measure. I apologize for deceiving you.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Osamu said quickly, bowing his head. “We’re sorry if our questioning was out of line.” The corners of Kita’s mouth tilted upwards.

“On the contrary, it was very amusing. To think treasure hunters could ever talk to a deity like that was beyond my expectations. And from you two, no less. Very, very interesting.” Kita let out a puff of air, in what could be called a laugh, and Atsumu’s brows furrowed in confusion for a moment. 

“Now, it is true we owe you for helping our allies in the Miyagi prefecture with their yokai problem. I would be willing to part with the tears for around $500,000 and a favour.” Kita said, while Aran looked towards him in shock. 

“But Kita-sama, are you sure?” Aran protested, and Atsumu agreed with him a little. The tears would probably sell for at least for twice as much on the black market, and Kita had to know that.

“What’s the favour?” Atsumu asked, trying to make sense of the offer. He trusted Kita now after the disguise had been uncovered, but a deity asking for a favour was uncommon. With more malicious deities, caution was necessary because the word favour was synonymous with selling your soul. 

“I get to ask you a question which you both have to answer honestly. Those are my terms.” Kita said with an air of finality, with a quality of heaviness and fairness that echoed throughout his energy. Atsumu knew then that Kita was the type of man who laid one fair offer, but didn’t haggle or waver. 

He turned to his brother, and dropped his voice low. “What do ya think? S’not bad at all. We’re not selling our soul this time.”

Osamu, believed to be the ever more cautious twin, bit his lip. “It’s true that he can’t hurt us through a question. At least, I don’t think so.”

“But?” Atsumu questioned, running a hand through his hair to push his bangs back. “I know it sounds ta good to be true. But Kita-sama feels like an honest fella. Despite him tricking us and all that.”

He peeked at the man who was softly talking to Aran while he opened up one of the offerings with delight.

Osamu slowly nodded, “It’s not like we’re going ta find it somewhere else.” 

Atsumu turned around to Kita and Aran, the latter of the two snacking on some inarizushi. “We accept your terms.” He said, extending his hands. 

“Then it’s a deal.” Kita replied, reaching out his own silver clad hand to shake Atsumu’s. The jewelry around his hand seemed to move and wrap around his arm like a living creature, extended and brushing its cool delicate tips against his cold fingers. The contract was sealed, and their hands were retracted. 

“Now, debit or credit? We have Apple Pay as well.” Kita stated, watching the twins freeze. 

“Say what? Was that the question you wanted to ask us?” Atsumu asked, and Osamu smacked him on the head.

Kita, unfazed, repeated himself. “Debit or credit-”

“Unfortunately, we only have cash on us right now.” Osamu said, lifting up the bag, while Atsumu was still dumbfounded, and trying to stop himself from whacking Osamu back. 

Kita stared at it, then nodded. “I guess this will have to do. Is Suna around?” He asked. 

“Right here. What’cha need, Kita-sama?” Another fox spirit appeared behind them, making Osamu jump slightly. He, like Aran, wore a black and white yukata, with hair and fur of charcoal that contrasted with olive green eyes. He donned a thinner physique and features similar to Kita, but was significantly taller than him. 

“If you could please take the cash and make sure it’s all there. Thank you.” Kita asked, while Suna took the bag from Osamu.

“Honestly, don’t you guys live in the modern age? Get a credit card or something.” Suna growled in annoyance, eyes flashing red. Those red eyes gleamed at Atsumu, and he recalled seeing them surrounded by snow in the dark woods just a few hours before. 

“It’s you! You’re the one who put us through that blizzard!” Atsumu pointed at the man, who only laughed.

“That was only testing ya. And blizzard?” Suna chuckled once more, “That was hardly what I’d call a blizzard. If Kita really didn’t want ya here you’d still be at the base of the mountain I bet.” Atsumu fumed, but Suna vanished once more right as he was about to retort. 

“Please ignore Suna. As you have seen, he is the one in charge of warding away visitors with impure intentions. He’s very mischievous, but has good intentions.” Kita requested, while Aran sighed in the corner. “Anyways, Aran, if you too could help Suna that would be appreciated.”

“Right away, Kita-sama.” Aran said, before also vanishing, leaving the twins alone with Kita. 

Without the two spirits, the room suddenly regained its autumn chill that was kept at bay in the beginning. With no other interference other than his brother, Atsumu could truly feel the depth of Kita’s energy and how it touched everything in the room. The creak under the floorboards wasn’t just the wind earlier, but the weight of Kita’s breath. It covered everything with an ancient sacred smell that reminded Atsumu of a time long past.

But Kita’s gaze was still solely fixated on him, a mere treasure hunter, and Atsumu fought the primal instinct to bow to him right then and there. The scent turned the air tense, as they sat like this, man to immortal, face to face. 

“You may have been wondering why I decided to give you a deal in your favour.” Kita started, dissipating the feeling between them.

“You two are very different from me. You walk identical lives beside each other, living large and free, yet retaining a separate identity. How many sights have you seen? How many stories have you told? I wonder. How fascinating must it be, to see the world through your eyes.”

Kita took a breath, and Atsumu fought the urge to breathe with him. “It just so happens, with those eyes of yours, that you could help me uncover something long forgotten. I am in need of a fresh perspective.” 

With his next words, he used a darker tone than he had been using, turning his even timber into something that seemed to echo off the walls. “I will ask you this - do you believe a person needs memories?” 

The resonant voice seemed to crawl into Atsumu’s heart and pull the truth out of him without trying, without pulling harshly or snapping, just steadily letting it free from whatever conscience he held.

“No. Yes.” They answered at the same time, and if not for their differentiating answers, there would be no way to identify an individual speaker. 

Atsumu looked over at his brother in shock, then elaborated on his answer. “I mean, not really, right? Why would you stay stuck in the past, when there’s so many things ya could do right now? If you’re always looking back at the past, you’re never gonna go forward. I’ll be fine without them.” He said, unable to control himself. 

“Stupid Tsumu. Of course you need memories. How else are you gonna remember the important stuff that’s happened in your life? How are ya gonna learn from your mistakes and do better next time? Ya hafta appreciate the stuff you once had, so ya remember them. Everyone needs memories.” Osamu retorted, scoffing.

Kita looked between them, eyes as unreadable as ever. “Interesting. Very interesting. Thank you.” The door creaked, and both Aran and Suna walked in.  
“And Aran’s got the tears right there. Take care of them please.” Kita requested as Aran held out the box to Atsumu while Suna gave the remaining cash to Osamu.

Atsumu grasped the pine lid and carefully opened it, revealing the tears in a simple glass bottle. They gleamed like moonstone as white light danced around inside, enough so that Atsumu knew they were genuine. 

“Careful with that.” Atsumu chided to his brother as he passed it over so he could put it in his bag. “I got it.” He replied, gently placing it in the bag and securing it with bubble wrap they had brought for good measure.

They both turned to spirits, weary bodies ready for rest. “Do you happen to have any rooms we could stay in? I don’t think we could climb down at this hour.” Atsumu said, wondering if he could sleep under the kotatsu. 

“Oh, just take the gondola down.” Aran said, pulling out a travel brochure from inside his yukata.

“Gondola?” Atsumu choked, while looking at Osamu with a barely withheld glare. He took the brochure, quickly skipping through its contents. 

“Kita-sama wanted a way for elderly people to make it up the mountain, and Suna did some research and found the gondola was the best way to go. We did a campaign and we finally bought it last spring. It’s a beauty, ain’t it?” Aran exclaimed excitedly, pointing out the picture in the brochure. 

“And it brought tons of business.” Suna added. “You know this shrine was in shambles before I came here. No wifi! Can you imagine? Next thing is a bubble tea stand, and now with this I think we’ll be able to afford one.” 

“You have wifi here?” asked Osamu.  
“What’s the password,” Atsumu asked, digging out his phone.

\--

After a drink around the heavenly kotatsu, the twins stood outside the doorway, with a map to the gondola in hand.  
“Take care guys! Come back soon!” Aran called as they waved goodbye, entering the snow storm once again.

This time, the wind seemed to usher them along instead of fighting against their every step, and snow fell softly to the ground instead of harshly against their faces. They walked side by side, along the trail through the forest, aged yellow lamps with unknown sources lighting their way for them. 

“Hey Tsumu.” Osamu said through the cold, low voice finally audible outside. “Did that Kita guy look sorta familiar?”  
“Did he?” Atsumu asked, as he thought about the warm shower he’d have when he gets back home. “Not really. We’ve never met him before. Why?”

Osamu hummed, admiring the beautiful scenery around them. “I don’t know. But when he showed us his true form, y’know I thought I might’ve seen him before or something.” Atsumu just looked at him. “Maybe not.” Osamu admitted.

They both fell silent, with the crunch of their boots against the snow filling in the words not said. 

“Also Samu,” Atsumu said as they reached the final gondola, shaking off snow as they went inside,  
“I’m going to kill you for making us hike up the mountain, y’know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree with more with Osamu or Atsumu? I apologize for the delay, I've been pretty busy up until late.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on here. If you like it, please comment and kudos below! Constructive feedback is also valued. Not beta-ed, so also looking for a beta editor. Thank you!


End file.
